The creature's return
by loverofhell
Summary: This story is about yugi's children , marik and malik's children plus seto,jeoy , ryou and bakura's children better summary inside
1. YUGI'S FRESH START

**SUMMARY:::** This story is about yugi's children , marik and malik's children plus seto , jeoy , ryou and bakura's children .

yugi's children will be merdragon's **(** **its between a mermaid and a dragon )** because their fathers are human and yugi is a dragon snake . Marik and maliks children will will be like them and the rest will be human children . Yugi returns with his children because his children want to know where their father are. And they also want to know why they are so differant from the rest their kind ... but will yugi tell them ... what will happen **please enjoy this sequel and reveiw thank you...**

 **A/NOTE ...ALSO YUGI'S CHILDREN I WANT THEM TO BE RARE SPECIES AND I HAVE NOT DECIDING ON HOW MANY CHILDREN THEY SHOULD HAVE IN THIS STORY ... SO THOUGH THE STORY I WILL DECIDE HOW MANY EACH COUPLES WILL HAVE ... SORRY YOU HAVE BARE WITH ME**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

When yugi left with his friends to start his new life in the ocean he was sad to leave his two mates but to him it was the best to leave them behind .

Yugi was swimming with his friends and yugi was swimming right behind his friends . When yugi went in to deep thinking and he thought to himself

' when i have my little ones and when they grow up . Will i be able to tell them the truth or should i lie to them . i will wait for them to be born first '

Then yugi came out of his thoughts and swam closer to his friends .Marik and malik where chatting away to yugi now and all three where all happy now .

That marik and malik cheered up yugi .

After three days of swimming and three nights of rest then another three days of swimming . They all made it to the black sea by Romania and yugi was made up with how big it was . Then yugi saw all of his friends species what was there . But he just want to be on his own now . While marik went over to his family to say hi to them yugi looked at malik and said

" malik "

" yes yugi "

" i would like to be on my own for awhile malik "

" why "

" because they look scared by me malik "

" oh i see ... but they are just surprised by how big you are yugi "

" oh ... ok if you say so "

" yugi go and make your home here no one will bother you "

" ok malik i will be of to set up my home then "

Then yugi set of to start his new home and malik just shuck his head and then went to see his mate and his family .

So has yugi was busy getting his little home ready . Marik and malik where talking to their family memebers .

* * *

Back in cubia where yami and atem where living with there friends .

All their friends where coming to their house to cheer them up because they where still down in the dumps still .

Atem was a bit down because he could not see him but he knew it was best for very one .

Yami was more feeling it and was missing him so much more .

Yami kept on going to the beach and looking toward the ocean very time he went to the beach with his brother of his friends .

After a couple of weeks atem and yugi went to see seto , joey so they went to see them . Has they got to seto and joey's house they seen ryou and bakura there as well and they all sat down in seto and joey's house. Atem , yami , bakura , ryou and seto sat down and seto said

" pup "

" oh hell "

" don't start pup "

" ok set so what do you want

" go make some drinks ok "

" ok set "

Then joey left the living room and went in to the kitchen to make the drinks .

After he made the drinks he came back in the to living room and gave their drinks to each one of his friends and lover .

" thanks joey " every one said together

" no problem guys "

So they all sat down having their drinks now and having small chats about stuff.

Then ryou and joey looked at each other then back to the rest then both said at the same time

" guys "

Then all of them looked at ryou and joey and they all said

" yes ryou and joey "

" we have some thing to say " said ryou

" yes its some good news guys " said joey

" what is the news then " said both bakura and seto together

" yes what is it ... we mean the news " said both yami and atem together as well

Both joey and ryou looked at each other again and then back to them all and shouted

" WE ARE PREGNANT GUYS "

"congrats guys we are made up for you two ... aren't we yami " said atem

" yes we are and congrats guys " said yami

But seto and bakura looked shocked and fainted on the floor .

Atem , yami , ryou and joey just looked at them and just shuck their heads .

Then yami and atem went back home and then had smiles on there faces because they where made up for their friends .

While ryou , bakura , seto and joey stayed together in the house . Because what seto and bakura had done when they found about ryou and joey being pregnant so ryou and bakura stayed in seto nd joeys house for the night .


	2. JOEY AND RYOU'S GOOD NEWS

**PREVIEW ...** Both joey and ryou looked at each other again and then back to them all and shouted

" WE ARE PREGNANT GUYS "

"congrats guys we are made up for you two ... aren't we yami " said atem

" yes we are and congrats guys " said yami

But seto and bakura looked shocked and fainted on the floor .

Atem , yami , ryou and joey just looked at them and just shuck their heads .

Then yami and atem went back home and then had smiles on there faces because they where made up for their friends .

While ryou , bakura , seto and joey stayed together in the house . Because what seto and bakura had done when they found about ryou and joey being pregnant so ryou and bakura stayed in seto nd joeys house for the night .

* * *

Chapter two

In the morning ryou , joey , seto and bakura woke up and got dressed for the day .Joey and ryou went down stairs to do there breakfast .Seto and bakura went to the living room and both sat down . Bakura got the remote control and switched on the t.v and flipped though the t.v to see what was on .

Bakura found a program to watch and it was called formula one motor racing and decided to leave b.b.c one on the t.v .

But seto went to the kitchen to help out the other two who was in the kitchen .

" hi joey , ryou "

Joey called over to seto and said

" yes set "

" i was just wondering if you two wanted any help " said seto

" well seto why dont you get the knifes and forks out isn't that right ryou "said joey while he was doing the beans and toast with cups of teas .

" what ... what did you say joey " said ryou while doing the bacon and eggs

" ryou i said he could help setup the knifes and forks "

" oh yes joey he can set them up " said ryou

" ok then i will setup the knifes and forks on the table guys " said seto

" thanks set "

" yep thank you seto " said ryou

So while bakura was watching the racing on b.b.c one . Seto was setting up the table and putting the knifes and forks on the table for joey and ryou .

While ryou and joey was finishing of the breakfast . Ryou put the bacon and eggs on the plates and then joey put the beans and toast on the plates as well . Then ryou took the plates on a tray and walked in to the dinning room and put them on the table . While joey got the cups of teas and brought them in and then gave them to seto and the others . Then he sat down to have his breakfast with the others .

* * *

Has very one finished there breakfasts joey said

" seto "

" yes joey "

" you and bakura do while we sit down and rest "

" what but I want to watch my car racing " mond bakura

Ryou looked at bakura with very one else and ryou shouted

" STOP YOUR WHINING AND DO THE CLEANING WITH SETO BAKURA...

AND DO IT RIGHT THIS MINUITE AND NO FUCKING BUTS BAKURA I MEAN IT "

After ryou shouted at bakura . Seto got up looked at bakura and bakura got up and cleaned up with seto . While joey and ryou went to living room to rest and wait for there lovers to finish cleaning up .

After half an hour of cleaning the kitchen up both seto and bakura came back in the living room . Ryou looked up from where he was sitting and got up joey seen ryou get up and then he to seen his seto and got up . Then ryou and joey took there lovers hand and dragged them both out and went see atem and yami .

* * *

Atem and yami where watching a dvd on there own t.v after they had their own breakfast .

And they both where watching the pack and they where enjoying the movie and it was just about on finishing of .

When there was a knock at the door atem went to answer the door .

Has he answered the front door atem seen his friends and then said

" hi guys what brings you here "

" oh nothing really just want to just hang out with you two today " said joey

" yes atem what joey said " said ryou

" huh we both got dragged here by these two " said seto while he ponited to joey and ryou

( sob sob ) " my racing " said bakura

" ok come on in then and what racing bakura "

" formula one motor racing atem "

" oh i see ... well we are just watching a dvd called the pack and is was just on finishing of when you knocked ... so you can watch your racing on our t.v bakura"

" thanks atem " ahe went to the living room and sat down and waited for atem and yami to turn of the dvd so they all could watch the t.v .

Yami looked at bakura and said

" hi bakura what brings you here "

" i got dragged over here with seto by ryou and joey "

" oh "

Then he heard more voices behind him and then he turned around and said

" hi guys "

Seto , joey and ryou all nodded to yami and yami gave them a nod . Then atem said

" yami "

" yea atem "

" could you turn the dvd player of yami ... so bakura can watch some racing called formula one "

" oh alright "

" thank you yami and i will make some drinks for all of us "

" ok atem "

Then yami turned of the dvd player so bakura could watch the formula one racing . After ten minutes atem came in and gave the drinks to his friends and to his brother . Atem and very one talked for a while and hanged out for the whole day .


	3. MALIK'S GOOD NEWS

**PREVIEW ...** Then yami turned of the dvd player so bakura could watch the formula one racing . After ten minutes atem came in and gave the drinks to his friends and to his brother . Atem and very one talked for a while and hanged out for the whole day .

* * *

Chapter three

Back in the black sea malik was not feeling to good and it worried marik .

Marik was worried for two reasons . The first and second reasons marik thought

' i hope malik is ok ...what if he is sick ... no he was alright this morning ... OH HELL NO ...AH SHIT THAT IS IT I KNOW the reason but i have to check it out '

So marik went to over to his mate and tried to comfort his mate . While comforting his mate he had to ask . so he said

" malik "

" yes marik "

" what is up with you . Are you not well or is there some else wrong "

" well marik its just "

" just what "

" its just i am pregnant marik "

"..."

" say some thing marik "

" well wow malik "

" so are you made up that we are having a child ... marik "

" i am made up malik... that we can have some kids of our own now "

" well marik we should tell our family and yugi "

" yes but i will tell yugi and you tell our family "

" ok marik "

So marik and malik went to find yugi and very one else .When they couldn't find anyone they both spilt up .

Malik swam to the left side and marik swam to the right side to find them .

* * *

Yugi was enjoying his new home and he on seven months of his pregnancy and he was going to hunt so he would have a enough to eat .

Because when he has lye his eggs he would be staying by his nest untill they hatched .

but before he left his home to go hunt marik swam up to him and said

" yugi yugi "

" yes marik "

" i have some good news to tell you "

"tell me what news "

" mymatemalikispregnantyugi ...iamgoingtobeafather " marik said in one full breath

" what ... WOW marik congrats "

" thanks yugi "

" well marik i have to go hunt for myself and get enough food in me and a enough food for my little ones "

" oh sorry yugi ... i didn't know you where due. "

" yes marik . i am due to lye my eggs in six more weeks and then i have to wait for another month for them to hatch .plus i will be bad tempered while i'm waiting for my young "

" oh i see ok yugi . so you really don't give birth to live young "

" no i don't marik because i am a dragon snake species "

" i knew you where a dragon snake specie yugi ... i just did not know you had to lye eggs that all "

" its ok marik "

" thanks yugi .. i will be going now "

" ok marik "

" bye yugi "

" bye marik "

Then marik left yugi to go and find his own mate and yugi went of to go to do his hunt .

* * *

Whill marik went back to his mate malik .Yugi went out in to the sea and went on a hunting spree .While yugi went on his hunting spree marik found his mate so he swam over to him . Has he got to his mate marik was behind him now and marik tapped him on his back . Has marik tapped him his mate malik never knew he was behind him untill the last second and got a fright of his life and malik turned around and shouted

" MARIK NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN ... I HAVE JUST GOT A FRIGHT ... YOU DICK "

" sorry malik i thought it would be funny "

" funny ... you thought that was funny ... marik i don't think that was funny one little bit "

" i am sorry and no its not funny at all malik .. do you for give me "

" i guess so ... but marik "

" yes malik "

" please don't scare me to death "

" i promise malik "

" ok now let go and hunt marik with very one so we all can eat "

" alright " and both marik and malik went hunting with very one .

So both marik and malik where with the others expect yugi who was doing his own hunting .

Malik , marik and the others where now at their hunting grounds and they where all catching their food whick was fish which was whiting ,cod and pikes with loads of seaweed from where they lived . But if they went out of there home they could hunt sharks . marik and malik loved to hunt tiger sharks when they left there home .

* * *

Back to the ocean sea where yugi was and he was doing more hunting for him and his children .

Yugi was catching fish , octopus's and other types of sea creatures . When yugi had a enough to eat he went hunting for four sharks more fish and octopus's after he got what he wanted so his children could eat he went back home . On his way home he left pains in his stomach and then thought to himself

' ah shit they are coming and i am not by my nest ... i have to hurry up so i can lye my eggs ...so my babies can hatch '

And yugi raced back to his home and nest . After two hours of racing back he made it home and he put his catches down and went straight to his nest .

Has he just got to his nest he got on the nest and started to push and yugi lye two large eggs out of him . when he finished he looked at them and smiled at them in a loving way and yugi covered them up to keep warm .


	4. MALIK WORRY'S OVER YUGI

**PREVIEW ...** Back to the ocean sea where yugi was and he was doing more hunting for him and his children .

Yugi was catching fish , octopus's and other types of sea creatures . When yugi had a enough to eat he went hunting for four sharks more fish and octopus's after he got what he wanted so his children could eat he went back home . On his way home he left pains in his stomach and then thought to himself

' ah shit they are coming and i am not by my nest ... i have to hurry up so i can lye my eggs ...so my babies can hatch '

And yugi raced back to his home and nest . After two hours of racing back he made it home and he put his catches down and went straight to his nest .

Has he just got to his nest he got on the nest and started to push and yugi lye two large eggs out of him . when he finished he looked at them and smiled at them in a loving way and yugi covered them up to keep warm .

* * *

Chapter four

When yugi finished of covering his eggs to keep them warm . Yugi curled up by the nest and went to sleep and rest but guard the nest as well . Because he had to guard his eggs and not let anything to happen to them before they hatched . Yugi stayed in his little den home by the nest where his eggs where and he was thinking to himself and he thought

' i cant believe it i . i was holding two eggs in me after mating twice with both of me mates ... but i am happy i have laid them and .. i hope they are strong '

then he came out of his thoughts and carried on rest his eyes on and of .

On the other hand marik and malik came back to home with their family . Malik was searching their friend and marik swam towards his mate and tapped him with his finger but malik did not take any notice . Marik tried again and said

" malik what are you looking for love "

Malik turned around to his mate and smiled and then said

" marik i am searching for our friend yugi "

" oh well ... "

" well what marik "

marik looked at his mate and he didn't like the look on his mate and said

" well yugi might want to be by himself ...and he will come out and see us later on "

" alright marik i will leave him be for now "

" ok malik "

Then they both smiled at each other and went to spend some time with their pod/family .

* * *

It had been three weeks malik and marik had seen yugi there friend and they where worried over him . malik was more worried over yugi because he had not seen him since they both bought yugi to their home . The only one who had seen yugi last was marik over the news of malik's pregnancy . But marik was a bit worried over yugi has well but marik was more worried over his mate malik . Because of his pregnancy and he didn't want his mate to have a miscarry .

So marik had an idea and said

" malik "

" yes "

" i have an idea "

" what is it then marik

" well how about you go and rest up for me ... and i will go and find our friend yugi and see if he is alright ok "

" but marik " malik moaned

" NO BUTS MALIK "

" oh alright marik ... i will go and rest and you go and see if yugi is ok " malik sulked

" ok malik and please don't sulk malik .. i just worry over you "

Malik picked up a bit and then gave a smile to his mate and said

" thank you marik and i love you "

" i love you too malik " and marik swam away looking for yugi .

* * *

Marik was swimming very where looking for his and malik's friend but there was no sign of him any where at all .

Has marik was still swimming he stopped and was thinking to him self and then he thought to himself .

' if he is not here or there where is he '

Has marik still thinking over he was now in deep thought . Then he came out of his deep thought and then said out loud

" I KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW ... YUGI is BACK at his HOME NOW ... AH SHIT how could i be STUPIT "

Then has marik swam towards yugi's home he was speeding up his swimming . Marik was swimming really fast and in an hour he was at yugi's home .

 **( A/NOTE ... BECAUSE YUGI'S HOME AND DOOR WAY WAS UNDERWATER . BECAUSE IT IS A LARGE CAVE AND HE IS A BIG LARGE DRAGON SNAKE ...BY THE WAY BACK TO THE STORY )**

So marik was at the door way and then marik shouted in though the door way

" YUGI ARE YOU IN HERE "

But marik never got an answer so has was shouting yugi's name and he shouted for one last time

" YUGI I AM COMING IN ... JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOUR OK "

Then marik swam in and looking for yugi then marik seen him and what marik saw shocked him completely . Marik looked towards yugi and then to the nest area and back again with his maouth open has well has his eyes .

* * *

Yugi was still curled up right by his nest sleeping but yugi was in a bit of a deep sleep because he could not here anyone at the moment . But when anything came close to the nest where his eggs where he could go on high alert and attack anything near .

When marik seen yugi curled up half asleep and then seen the nest . He was surprised that he saw two large eggs inside the nest and was mostly covered up which only had the tops of the eggs showing . So marik went over to yugi and smiled at him then said

" you lucky thing ya my friend "

Then when he left yugi's side and went over up to the nest to have a look at his friends nest which was full with two large eggs .

Has marik was looking over at them yugi opened his eyes and went on attack mode .


	5. MARIK GETS ATTACKED AND MALIKS SHOCK

**PREVIEW ...** When marik seen yugi curled up half asleep and then seen the nest . He was surprised that he saw two large eggs inside the nest and was mostly covered up which only had the tops of the eggs showing . So marik went over to yugi and smiled at him then said

" you lucky thing ya my friend "

Then when he left yugi's side and went over up to the nest to have a look at his friends nest which was full with two large eggs .

Has marik was looking over at them yugi opened his eyes and went on attack mode .

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Yugi went on attack mode because he wanted to protect his young which was not hatched yet .

Marik seen yugi there friend trying to attack him but has he was trying to defend himself he was thinking to himself and thought to himself

' why on earth is he attacking me . I am not doing anything to him at all '

Then marik looked at yugi then the nest and back to yugi and then marik caught on why yugi was attacking him . Then he backed away from the nest and was backing away from his friend while he backed away he said

" I am sorry yugi . I didn't to startle you. Ididn't know you where a parent yugi . I am really really sorry . I'm going to leave you alone for a while ok ... But malik is worried over you... so am i yugi but i am more worried over my mate "

Yugi stopped his attack on marik who was all cut up and bruised . Yugi was calming and did calm down a bit . But he was just snarling right now in a warning .

Which marik got the message and left his friend alone and left his friends home .

* * *

When marik came home to his mate malik . Malik heard his mate come in to their home and he shouted though the living area because he was cleaning up .

" MARIK IS THAT YOU "

" YES MALIK ITS ME " he shouted back to his mate and he went to the living area where his mate was .

Marik was in the living room with his head down . BUT while still cleaning up around a bit more malik said

" did you see yugi "

" yes i did "

" well how is he "

With marik still having his head down he said

" I don't want top talk about it "

Thats when malik turned around to see his mate and was in total shock . Malik was still in shock and put his hands over his mouth. Because he seen the cuts and bruises on marik his mate and malik said

" why have to got cuts and bruises on you and why is your head down "

" I said i don't want to talk about it and plus you wil be more in shock if you see my face "

" marik please look at me . I will not be be shocked than i am now "

" ok then ... but you will be "

Then marik looked up to see malik and malik seen mariks face and then said

" OH MY LORD ... YOUR FACE is cut and bruised as well "

" i told you .. you would be shocked and yugi done this to me "

" How on earth did yugi do that to you ... you only went looking for him and yugi is our friend "

" I KNOW THAT MALIK "

" Please calm down and tell me "

" ok malik ... well yugi done this to me like you know "

Malik just nodded his head in agreeing with marik

" well because yugi became a parent ... so what i am is he a parent now ... and is on attacking anyone or anything he sees "

" so you are telling me that he done that to you "

" yes malik he did "

" oh what should we do now "

" well for one .. you could clean me up and for second one .. is that we should leave him be for now untill he really calms down ... plus you know any parent will attack if there young are in danger "

" yes marik they will and ok lets clean you right up "

* * *

So marik and malik went to clen up marik's wounds and then marik said

" so we will let our friend be "

" yes marik "

" good "

" but marik "

" but what malik "

" will yugi say sorry to you "

" well malik to answer ... that will be a yes but in time "

" ok "

So marik and malik left their friend be and continued being with their family . Then malik thought to himself

' i can not believe i am just on three weeks pregnant '

 **( A/NOTE ... THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT THAN THE LAST CHAPTER )**


	6. joey and ryou's doctors appointment pt 1

CHAPTER SIX

Back in cubia joey and ryou where in their three weeks as well . But they where in the dotors with their partners . Ryou and joey where waiting to see the doctor because the doctor had to check up on them untill a little bigger for a first baby scan .

Has ryou and joey where waiting still they both looked to their boyfriends and they looked back to each other and ryou said

" kura , seto "

When bakura and seto heard there names they both looked to ryou and both said together

" yes ryou "

" are you two alright "

" yes ryou we are ... aren't we seto " said bakura

" yes bakura ... we are fine ryou " said seto

" are ya sure set because to us you two look like crab and its not like you two " said joey

" don't start pup "

" what ... i am not startin nothin "

" here we go again " said bakura

" huh ... STOP FIGHTING you two " said ryou

Then both joey and seto looked to ryou and bakura and then to each other and both looked down to the floor .

* * *

The doctor came out of his room and yelled

" ryou , joey room seven please " and then the doctor went back in .

When ryou and joey heard their names they both stood up together , And started to walk to the room which was room seven . When they both got to the door of the room they both looked at each other and joey said

" hey ryou it looks like we have the same doc havein we "

" yes joey we have "

Then they both laughed together and then both walked in to the room .

Has they both entered in to the room the doctor looked up from what he was doing and said

" good day ... please have a seat "

So ryou and joey both to said took a seat and both nodded to the doctor and then both together at the same time.

" good day to you too "

" so i called you two in today because i wanted to check on where you two are ok " the doctor said

" ok doctor " said both joey and ryou together

" so joey you will be first to have your check up ... so please lye down for me "

" ok doc " and joey lyed down for the doctor .

* * *

Joey was lying down now and the doctor was checking him over and over again .

But joey wanted to know what the doctor was thinking and said

" doc "

" yes joey "

" so whats taking so long doc "

" oh don't worry joey am nearly finished now "

" ok doc "

Then the doctor finished of and said

" Joey you can sit back down and ... ryou please lye down for me please ... its not going to take too long at all "

" oh alright doctor "

So ryou got up and went and lye down on the bed and once he was lying down . The doctor checked him like he did with joey . Now that ryou was getting checked over and over by the doctor . Then ryou looked at the doctor and said

" doctor is there a problem "

" no there is no problem here "

" ok "

When the doctor finished ryou of ryou got up from the bed and went to sit down next to joey . The doctor finished of writing of his notes by the bed and then went to sit in his seat behind his desk and went over his notes one last time .

Then the doctor looked up at them and then smiled at them and ryou and joey said together

" doctor have you ot the results there ... if so please please tell us we need to know "

 **TO BE CONTINUED ... HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT ..BUT I WILL BE DOING A SECOND HALF TO THIS CHAPTER**


	7. joey and ryou's doctors appointment pt 2

**PREVIEW ...** Joey was lying down now and the doctor was checking him over and over again .

But joey wanted to know what the doctor was thinking and said

" doc "

" yes joey "

" so whats taking so long doc "

" oh don't worry joey am nearly finished now "

" ok doc "

Then the doctor finished of and said

" Joey you can sit back down and ... ryou please lye down for me please ... its not going to take too long at all "

" oh alright doctor "

So ryou got up and went and lye down on the bed and once he was lying down . The doctor checked him like he did with joey . Now that ryou was getting checked over and over by the doctor . Then ryou looked at the doctor and said

" doctor is there a problem "

" no there is no problem here "

" ok "

When the doctor finished ryou of ryou got up from the bed and went to sit down next to joey . The doctor finished of writing of his notes by the bed and then went to sit in his seat behind his desk and went over his notes one last time .

Then the doctor looked up at them and then smiled at them and ryou and joey said together

" doctor have you ot the results there ... if so please please tell us we need to know "

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

 **CONTINUED**

Chapter seven

Ryou and joey where sitting in there seats waiting for the doctor's answer .

The doctor still had a smile on his face and shook his head and said

" well if i did not get intrupited with your questions ... i will tell you "

" sorry doctor " said joey and ryou together at the same time

" its ok and ... you two will be fine with your pregnancy's "

" thank god ... and thank you doctor " said joey and ryou together

" hahaha well ryou "

" yes doctor "

" you will be having your baby on the tenth of october "

" really "

"yes"

" thank you doctor "

" it is fine ryou... and joey "

" yes doc "

" well your baby will be due on the sixteenth of october "

" thanks doc for that "

" no problem "

Then both joey and ryou both stood up at the same time and they both left the room .

* * *

Now that ryou and joey left the doctors their boyfriends . Both joey and ryou had bid smiles their faces . Seto and bakura looked at their boyfriends seen the big smiles on both of their faces and both said at once

" whats up with you "

" oh nothing where just really happy that's all ... that right ryou "

" yes joey "

" ok ok " said bakura

" hmmmmm " said seto

Then joey and ryou looked at each other then joey said in a whisper to ryou

" when will we tell them ... about what the doc said to us "

" well joey how about we tell them ... when we all get to yami and atem's house "

" ok ryou tells go "

" go where " said seto

"hahahaha ...why don't we al go to see yami and atem "

" ok " said bakura

" huh alright " said seto

" and NO FIGHTING ok ... joey , seto we MEAN IT " said ryou

" ok ok ryou no fighting " said joey

Then very one went to see yami and atem .

* * *

Now seto , joey , bakura and ryou where nearly to yami and atem's house . When they all seen atem and yami having a walk together . So they all walked over towards them and all our shouted their names waved to them . then yami and atem waved back to them .

So now yami , atem , seto , joey , ryou and bakura where all together and yami and atem both said

" hey guys "

" hi yami , atem " said all four together

" why are you all here "

" yes guys what my bro said 2 said yami

" well we took joey and ryou to see the doctor today "

" yes we did " said seto

" yea seto and bakura are telling ya the truth ... and me and ryou have got a nice surprise guys " said joey

" yes we have got a surprise " said ryou

" really " said yami

" thats nice going to tell us then "

" ok what is it this time " said bakura

" huh here we go again " said seto

" hahahah come on seto , bakura ... it can't be that bad " both yami and atem said together at the same time

" and anyway joey , ryou please " and atem said please with his hand out

Both joey and ryou both laughed and then said

" we know our due dates guys "

" really ... then what are the due dates then " said all four of them together

" well you see ... my date is the tenth of october "

Then after ryou said his say joey said

" and my due date is the sixteenth of october guys "

" well then congrats " said atem

" yes congrats guys " said yami

But again both seto and bakura just looked shocked at first then they both hugged their boyfriends at the same time .

Then yami , atem , ryou , seto and bakura all laughed and then they all went home .


	8. One month and three weeks

**PREVIEW ...** But again both seto and bakura just looked shocked at first then they both hugged their boyfriends at the same time .

Then yami , atem , ryou , seto and bakura all laughed and then they all went home .

* * *

Chapter eight

It was one month and three weeks now and joey and ryou both had their eight week and twenty week scans .

Joey found out he was carrying four babies and also found out he was going to have two girls and two boys . That he went in to shock and seto fainted again .

Ryou found out he was carrying twins and he having he was going to have one boy and one girl . Ryou was shocked a bit but also happy about it .

Yami and atem where thinking of yugi and also thinking of what their child would look like as well . but they both put it to the back of their minds for now . Because they where with there friends enjoying a party what they done for there friends .

Ryou and joey really liked the party what yami and atem done .

So ryou and joey went over then said together

" yami , atem "

" yes ryou , joey " said both atem and yami together

" we just want to say thank you " ryou said

" yea guys ... thanks a lot this party is great " said joey

" we are happy for you " says yami

" yes guys ... you deserve it " atem said

" awwww thank you " both joey and ryou said together

Then joey and ryou went to really enjoy the party . Seto and bakura where talking to each other about their boyfriends pregnancy and this party .

* * *

Back in the black sea in romaina yugi was still by his nest . Thats when yugi heard noises coming from the nest . So yugi went over to the nest and saw his eggs cracking his youngling's where hatching and so he watched them opening up .

When yugi saw his youngling's he saw made up with his children .

Yugi looked at them both for a minute longer and was a bit shocked because they where both half human and half dragon .

Then yugi thought to himself

' my children are human up to the waist and dragon from the waist down . but i am still made up to have them ... well my both of my mates are human anyway '

Has yugi children looked up to see there dad/mama with half opened eyes . Yugi seen there faces and half opened eyes so yugi bend down to nuzzle them both . So they could smell him and so they would know his scent .

When yugi looked at them again they both looked like both of their fathers .

Then he thought about what names to give them and two names popped into his head and then said

" The one on the left side of the nest will be called blaze ... and the one on the right will be called storm . yes they are the prefect name for my little ones "

After naming his children he curled around them both in a warm motherly way .

Then fed them both until they where full and his children where sleeping .

Then yugi took some fish which was by the nest and ate some fish .

Then he took a little nap him self as well .

* * *

Back with yugi's friends now malik was a month and three weks now. And he was only two weeks to go untill he had his baby .

Marik was doing all the house work ( meaning there own cave home ) .

Also marik was taking care of malik as well and making sure he was fine and doing well .

Marik saw that malik was alright so he finished of the rest of the cleaning .

After marik cleaned up marik went up to malik and said

" i am going hunting to catch our tea ... will you be ok while i am gone "

" yes marik i will ... now go "

" ok " and off he went

So while marik was hunting for their tea malik tried to sleep but he could not sleep . Because has he closed his eyes he went into labour and malik said to himself

" now you b..bloody well come a..and its when y...your father is h..hunting ... ahhhhhh shit ok ok "

Then malik pushed , pushed and pushed his baby out . But it took two hours of pushing and after two hours he saw that he had triplets . then he thought to himself

' wow can't believe it i have had triplets ... can't wait till marik see these triplets ' malik was thinking some names to give to his triplets then said

" the one on the right will be called hunter ... Then the one in the middle is called cole and the one on the left is malaki . yes they suit those names "

That is when marik came in with some fish and he put them down on the floor where ate . Then marik went to see malik and saw triplets and fainted .


	9. Two months later

**a/note ...In this chapter i am to have joey and ryou have their kids ... so that blaze , storm , hunter , malaki amd cole will be two months apart from joey , seto .ryou and bakura's children and in the next four chapters i will be doing four time skips**

* * *

Chapter nine

After two months since he fainted marik got used to having the triplets around and he really help malik .Today marik went out to see some of the family so malik was looking after the triplets today .Yugi started to come out of his home cave with his twins . He went to go see marik and malik .Yugi came to marik and malik's cave and waited to come in . Malik went to the front of the cave and seen yugi there and said

" it is good to see you and are these your children "

" yea malik they are my children and it is good to see you as well "

" oh sorry yugi please come in "

" thank you malik " and yugi and his children came in to the cave of marik and malik .

* * *

When yugi was in the cave he saw three little younglings trying to hide . But yugi just laughed and then said

" hey malik are these three yours ... and where is marik "

" ahhh yes they are mine and marik is out at the minute "

" what are your three called malik "

" oh my three babies are called hunter , cole and malaki ... what is yours called yugi "

" oh sorry i have called them blaze and storm ... and you have picked good names for your three malik "

" thanks yugi and also you have picked lovely names "

" thanks ...but malik which one is who if you tell me ... i will tell you mine "

" ok ... well hunter looks like marik . cole has got a black birth mark on his tail area . then there is malaki who looks me and marik put together "

" oh i see ... well blaze looks like yami apart from his hair colour . Blaze's hair is black blonde in the front and he has got green tips in his hair... and there is storm who looks like atem . but his hair has only got two colours which is just black and blonde and if you look closer you can see lighting streaks going up their hair "

" yes they do ... well should we let out little one play so we can talk yugi "

" yes "

" ok "

Then yugi and malik let their little ones play while they had a nice little chat together.

( a/n i mean malik and yugi children are all on the floor playing with each other )

* * *

Marik came home from after seeing his family . Marik was surprised to see yugi there and then said

" hi malik , yugi "

both yuig and malik both looked and saw marik and then they both said at the same time

" hi marik "

" oh yea marik ... i just wanted to say sorry to you . for the way i been acting a months ago "

" its ok yugi ... i understand and i forgive you ok "

" thanks marik "

Then all three where talking about silly things thats when yugi got up from where he was and said

" ahhh crab i forgot about the time ... i have to go and get my kids fed and dont worry guys "

Then he picked up blaze and storm and left marik and maliks home .

Then has yugi stopped he was by the exit and he turned to his friends and said

" hey how about we all take a little swim tomorrow with our children ... meaning all of us what about it "

" ok yugi "

" but just a little swim ok " said malik

" alright guys " then yugi left .

* * *

Back in cubia joey and ryou went in to labour and both seto and bakura took them to the ozzy . So that they both could have their children . After they got there bakura took out his phone and rang yami and atem and told them about joey and ryou .

Joey and ryou where in the same room but diffrant beds .

Joey was on the right side of the room while ryou was on the left side of the room .

Both joey and ryou pushed and pushed . Then after two hours ryou gave birth to twins and he had two baby girls and he called both of them crystal and scarlett . Joey was still pushing away and after three and half hours . joey gave birth to four babies two girls and two boys . Joey named all four babies and he called the two girls skyler and summer . And called the boys tyson and tai .

Seto and bakura where really happy to be fathers .


	10. Five years

**a/note ...I am doing a time skip in this chapter so that blaze , storm , hunter , malaki and cole will be two months apart from joey , seto .ryou and bakura's children and they will be the same age as each other .**

* * *

Chapter ten

Five years has past now and yami and atem where out . They where at the beach because it was sunny out .

Has they where sun bathing yami looked towards atem and said

" hey atem "

" yes bro "

" i am missing yugi our dragon ... are you missing him atem "

" huh ... yes yami i am "

" what do you think he is doing now "

" i don't know yami "

" hey atem "

" what now "

" well i was just wondering if he misses us ... and what do you think our kids will look like "

" i don't know if he is missing us yami ... and i wouls say they would look like us i think "

" i sure hope so hope so ... what if yugi came back what would you do atem "

" i would try to be a family and just be there when needed ... what about you "

" i am the same bro "

They stopped talking and carried on sun bathing in the sun .

* * *

Joey , seto , ryou and bakura where walking along the sidewalk with their five year old's by the beach .Crystal , scarlett , summer , tyson , tai and skyler where all walking in front of their parents looking at the beach .Thats when tyson seen yami and atem sunbathing .

So tyson pulled ryou's pants because ryou was closer and said

" ryou ryou "

" yes... what is it "

" i see yami and atem down there "

" thats nice "

Tyson looked back at the beach then looked to skyler , tai , summer , scarlett and crystal . Then smiled at them but skyler , tai , summer , crystal , and scarlett smiled back because they knew what tyson would be doing . Then the children all said

" one ... two ... three GO " and then all of the children went running down to the beach .

Joey , seto , ryou and bakura where all gob smacked that their children where all running from them and on to the beach .

* * *

Yami and atem heard noises coming from the other side of the beach . So both yami and atem looked over and saw six small children all coming towards them . Then both of them looked at each other and smiled then looked back over to where the children where . Tyson , tai , summer , crystal , skyler and scarlett all where with yami and atem when atem said

" hi there where are your parents "

" well i saw you and yami here so ... we told our dads and pa's " said tyson

" well we don't see them " said yami

" well thats because we ran here and our dads and pa's have s..s..shocked f...faces on them " all six kids said together

" KIDS that was really BAD what you all DONE isn't that right yami "

" yes it is really bad of you to do that ... and by the way here they come now " said yami

" oh on " whined the six children together

Both yami and atem waved to their friends and they all waved back .But seto and joey where angry at there children . The same goes for ryou and bakura with their twins .Then skyler , summer , tyson and tai all gulped and crystal and scarlett where crying and gulping with their parents looking down at them .

* * *

Back in the ocean with yugi , marik and malik they where all with their five year old youngling's .Then storm , blaze , cole , hunter and malaki decided to play hide and seek and so of they went .While they where playing yugi went to get their food with marik .Malik was looking after the young ones now and malik was waiting for yugi and marik to come back .But the young ones where to wrapped up in playing hide and seek to never notice food coming in .

Once yugi , marik and malik had the food done .

marik went to get cole , hunter , malaki ,blaze and storm for tea .

Once marik got all the young ones they all ate there tea then after they played again .

After three hours later yugi , blaze and storm all went home and marik and the others went to bed .

And once yugi and his son's came in to there home they done the same .


	11. Five years later

**a/note ...I am doing another time skip in this chapter so that blaze , storm , hunter , malaki and cole will be two months apart from joey , seto .ryou and bakura's children and they will be the same age as each other .**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Another five years have past and yugi , marik and malik where all happy .Because since their youngling's where five they have been watching them grow up .Now that cole , hunter , malaki , blaze and storm are now ten years old . They are older enough to go and watch their parents hunt . Also blaze , storm , cole ,malaki and hunter where older enough to stay on their own as well .

One day yugi , marik and malik went out to catch fish for dinner .

So they had to leave their young ones behind for an hour and so they told their young ones to stay put .

BLaze , storm , malaki , cole and hunter all nodded to their parents and stayed put .

So while marik , malik and yugi where all hunting all the young ones where at home doing what they do best .

Cole had a sleep , hunter tryed to clean up for his parents and malaki was with blaze and storm .

* * *

While with malaki , storm and blaze .

storm and blaze was fighting with malaki because malaki was teasing them both .

 **FIGHT AND CONVERSION BEGINS**

" look at you two ... you both are totaly different and ugly "

" we are not ugly malaki ... say something storm will you " said blaze

" malaki enough and stop teasing us will you ... and by the way the one who is ugly is you malaki " said storm

" what "

" you heard me " said storm

" well why have you only got one parent then ... where is your father then "

" well ... well ... we don't know " said blaze in a sob voice

" well we don't know " said storm in a little bit of a angry voice

" if you both don't know where your father is that only means ... you dont have a father blaze , storm hahaha "

" stop laughing " said blaze

" NO HAHAHAHAHA "

" THATS IT YOU HAVE HAD IT " said storm

Then both blaze and storm jumped malaki and all three started to fight each other .

Because malaki was saying hurtful things to them .

 **FIGHT AND CONVERSION ENDS**

* * *

When yugi , malik and marik all came back they all saw blaze , storm and malaki all fighting .

They saw blaze in brusies , storm had cut on him and malaki had both om him and then marik said in a yelled voice

" MALAKI , BLAZE , STORM "

Storm , blaze and malaki stopped fighting and all looked up to see Yugi , malik and marik their parents .

Who where not so happy then yugi said

" BLAZE , STORM EXPLAIN "

" well dad " said both at the same time

" well what "

" dad we got in to a little fight " said storm

" i can see that "

" blaze and storm ... its not my fault it is their's "

" enough you will talk after blaze and storm " said both marik and malik together

" yes dad , father ... ok " said malaki with his head down

" come on speak up "

" huh ... dad we got into a fight over something and malaki called us ugly " said storm

" its true dad " said blaze

" is this true malaki " said yugi

Malaki just put his head down at the floor and never said anything at all . Marik and malik was not pleased at their son malaki and both said sorry to yugi and then told him to go home becuase they all needed to cool of for a while .

* * *

Back in cubia yami and atem where more depressed than they where before .

Their friends where all worried over them .

So joey decided to surprise yami and atem with a little holiday to try and cheer them up .

Atem and yami looked after scarlett , skyler , crystal , summer , tyson and tai who where all ten years of age now .

The children where also trying to cheer up yami and atem up with a little play they made up .

So while yami and atem where looking after the children . Joey , seto , ryou and bakura where all booking a hoiday yami , atem , their children and them self's and they got a hoiday . And it was romania for two whole weeks when they booked it they booked it for the 17th of july to the 31st of july then they all went home to their children .


	12. Holiday time pt 1

**a/note ...In this chapter i am having atem , yami and the whole gang go on holiday and it will be the first hoilday the children will go on and what will happen in this chapter so please in enjoy ...**

 **preveiw ...** Back in cubia yami and atem where more depressed than they where before .

Their friends where all worried over them .

So joey decided to surprise yami and atem with a little holiday to try and cheer them up .

Atem and yami looked after scarlett , skyler , crystal , summer , tyson and tai who where all ten years of age now .

The children where also trying to cheer up yami and atem up with a little play they made up .

So while yami and atem where looking after the children . Joey , seto , ryou and bakura where all booking a hoiday , yami , atem , their children and them self's and they got a hoiday . And it was romania for two whole weeks when they booked it they booked it for the 17th of july to the 31st of july then they all went home to their children .

* * *

Chapter twelve

Today was the day for their holiday. Joey , seto and their kids packed for there holiday a week and half before .While ryou , bakura and their kids packed for there holiday a week before .Then there was atem and yami they both packed up for their holiday three days before going. Very one left there own houses because they decided that thy where all going to meet up .

Atem and yami was the first to arrive at the pier . Then after an hour it was bakura , ryou and their twins to arrive . So atem , yami , bakura , ryou , crystal and scarlett where all waiting on the pier now . Because they where all still waiting joey and the others to come . Atem and all the others waited for another hour then they seen seto , joey , tai , tyson , summer and skyler all coming there way .

Once joey and his family where with all of the others .Very one went on to seto's yart boat to go on there holiday. Because joey never booked a plane or ship so seto told joey they could ues his yart boat . Once they where all on the yart seto started the boat up and then went out to sea . All of the children where all excited to go on holiday and joey , ryou , bakura , atem , yami even seto all laughed .

Ryou and all of the others looked to where atem and yami where .

They all noticed that atem and yami where a bit happy about the holiday .

* * *

Back in the ocean in romania yugi , malik , marik and thier off spring children where all getting ready for a good days out . After yugi , storm and blaze all got ready they where now all waiting for marik , malik and their children . After waiting two and half hours malik and his family met up with yugi and his two sons .

When very one was together yugi said

" malik are you ready and is your family ready for today "

" yes yugi we are "

" good "

" dad , dad "

" yes storm , blaze "

" where are we going dad "

" yes dad what storm said ... where are we going "

" well storm , blaze ... we are all going in to the open sea "

" WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID " says maliks and mariks kids all together

And then yugi laughed and then said

" well why doesn't your dad and father tell you then "

So malaki , cole and hunter all looked to their parents .

Then malik said

" right boys like yugi said we are taking you three as well has storm and blaze out in to the open sea "

" yes boys ... so you can get to know the ocean and our territory guy ... plus you all need to get used to it as well " said marik

" but it big " said cole

" its quite big " said hunter

" no its not big its HUGE " said malaki , storm and blaze together

" dont worry we will look after if you stick close to us " said yugi , malik and marik together

" will do " said all the kids

" ok " said malik , marik and yugi together and they all left .

After six hours of swimming yugi , malik , marik and their off spring children where in the middle of the open sea .Yugi , marik and malik wanted to rest before moving on again .So yugi said

" right we are all going to rest for fifteen minutes "

" ok yugi " said malik

" alright " said marik

" awwww not fair we want to play around for a bit " said all the kids together , with sad faces on them

Yugi , malik and marik all looked at each other and then they looked at their children .

Then they all said together

" please rest with us for a bit then you all can have a little fun ... but please play near us so we can keep an eye on you "

" ok " said the kids

* * *

After five minutes resting with their parents blaze and the other where all deciding who was going to go and ask . Then blaze , cole , hunter and malaki all looked to storm . Then storm gave out a sigh and he went and came up to his dad and said

" dad "

" yes storm "

" hmmmm ... could we play for the ten minutes left please dad "

" yes storm you all can but please stay safe and remember what we said ... stay near so we can keep an eye on you "

" alright "

Then storm went back to the others with a smile on his face .

Has he got to his brother and the others he said

" Hey guys lets go and have a little fun "

" YES ALRIGHT "

So malaki , cole , hunter , blaze and storm all left to go and play .

 **( A/NOTE ... I KNOW IN THE CHAPTER I HAVE JUST DONE HAS GOT LOADS TALKING IN IT ... SO I AM SORRY ABOUT IT AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING HAVE ATEM AND YAMI HAVE A BIG SURPRISE ... )**


	13. Holiday time pt 2

**a/note ...In this chapter i am having atem , yami and the whole gang go on holiday and it will be the first hoilday the children will go on and in the this chapter as well. Atem and yami have a big surprise what will happen in this chapter so please in enjoy ...**

 **preveiw ...** After five minutes resting with their parents blaze and the other where all deciding who was going to go and ask . Then blaze , cole , hunter and malaki all looked to storm . Then storm gave out a sigh and he went and came up to his dad and said

" dad "

" yes storm "

" hmmmm ... could we play for the ten minutes left please dad "

" yes storm you all can but please stay safe and remember what we said ... stay near so we can keep an eye on you "

" alright "

Then storm went back to the others with a smile on his face .

Has he got to his brother and the others he said

" Hey guys lets go and have a little fun "

" YES ALRIGHT "

So malaki , cole , hunter , blaze and storm all left to go and play .

* * *

Chapter 13

While there parents where resting .

Storm , blaze and the others where all playing tag . Has they where all playing tag your it they where all swimming away from their parents . They where all having so much fun . That they did not notice anything around them at all . But when they all stopped playing there game tag your it .

Storm noticed that they where all lost and he could not find his dad or cole , hunter and malakai's parents at all then he shouted

" HEY GUYS "

"yes storm " said blaze and all the others together

" where are our parents and i am sure we are lost guys "

" no no no ... what will we do now " paniced hunter

" yes what should we do " said malakai

sniff sniff " i want me daddy and papa " cryed cole

blaze looked towards his brother and said " storm where is dad and where are we "

" please stop ... and why don't you check where we are on the surface .. ok "

" ok storm " said blaze then blaze left his brother and the others and went to the surface .

But has blaze was swimming away from his brother storm and the rest of the others . Hunter , malakai and cole wanted to go up to the surface with blaze as well . So hunter , malakai and cole went after blaze and storm followed tem to the surface .

* * *

Back to yugi , marik and malik who where resting .

Then yugi noticed tat the children were all gone and then yugi said

" hey guys "

" yes yugi " said both marik and malik

" i don't see the kids anywhere "

malik looked to marik and said " oh no marik ... we need to find them "

" but where " marik said while looking around

" hey guys ...guys we will find the kids ... please don't worry malik "

Then malik breathed in and then back out while marik was tapping his back and then malik said

" oh alright yugi "

Yugi then looked towards both malik and marik and said

" well the last time i saw them was when they where playing tag... and they where going towards the north when they where playing tag "

"ok ... so lets go then " said marik

"ok ok ...lets go then and find the kids "

"ok yugi " said both marik and malik together and they all went towards the north of the ocean .

* * *

Back with storm , blaze , cole , hunter and malakai who had just hit the surface of the water. They all looked around and saw a boat so they all ducked back under the water so they could not be spotted . But cole and malakai wanted a better look at it , so they took of towards the boat . So storm , blaze and hunter all followed them and all of them were all under water , so they would not be seen by the ones on the boat . But storm , blaze and the others never knew that tey where heading towards a fishing boat .

Back on the yart boat seto was still at the wheel of the boat and all the others where enjoying te boat trip .

Yami and atem where playing cards inside the small cabin while joey was sleeping next to them .Ryou and bakura where playing chess on the deck of the boat .While crystal , scarlett , tai , tyson , summer and skyler where all looking to the ocean and all then started to wonder what was out in the big huge ocean . When they all seen another boat which was a fishing boat . Then summer shouted

" DADDY, DADDY "

" yes what is summer " said ryou and bakura together

" i see something on the water "

" ok summer " said ryou and then bakura went towards the rail of the boat and looked out then said

" seto there is a a boat over there and i thnk it is a fishing boat "

Then seto looked out towards where the boat was and said

" i see it " and then he turned the boat around to go a diffant way .

Then atem , yami and then joey all walked back on deck and atem said

" whats going on here , i thought we where going on holiday "

" ya what the hell set "

" not know because ... the kids have just spotted a fishing boat and i am just turning this boat around ... plus we are still going on this holiday "

" good " said joey

But when the boat was turned around and was heading of towards a diffant way frrom te fishing boat .

Tai looked out towards the ocean and saw something else in the water.

Then he counted how many there where in the water and said

" oh no ... what on earth are they and there are five of them . But they are like monsters "


	14. Holiday time pt 3

**a/note ...In this chapter i am having atem , yami and the whole gang go on holiday and it will be the first hoilday the children will go on and in the this chapter as well. Atem and yami have a big surprise what will happen in this chapter so please in enjoy ...**

 **preveiw ...** But when the boat was turned around and was heading of towards a diffant way frrom te fishing boat .

Tai looked out towards the ocean and saw something else in the water.

Then he counted how many there where in the water and said

" oh no ... what on earth are they and there are five of them . But they are like monsters "

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Has the five monster looking creatures where swimming past the boat what had tai and the rest of them on . While tai was still looking to the water the monster creatures where not going for there boat but going for the fishing boat instead .

Has tai was looking into the water still looking at the five monster looking creatures .

Summer , skyler , tyson , crystal and scarlett all came to tai and then tyson said

" what you looking at tai "

Then the only thing that tai could do was point out his finger and said to his brother and all the others

" just look to where i am pointing to "

So tyson and all the other children all looked to tai's finger and all of them all looked to where he was pointing to . Then tyson , summer , crystal , skyler and scarlett all said together at the same time

" oh my god ... just look at the size of them they are huge what are they "

" to me tyson thee monsters " said tai

" will they hurt us " said summer

" just be happy that there not coming over to this his boat " said scarlett

" yes because i don't want to be there food " said tyson and crystal together at the same time .

But has tai and the rest of them where all watching the water where the sea creatures where . Tyson leaned over a bit more and then tyson fell in to the ocean . Then tai and the others all shouted to their parents . Then bakura , ryou , joey , atem and yami all came running to the kids and seto stopped the yart boat and helped to save tyson .

* * *

In the ocean cole and malakai where both swimming ahead of hunter , storm and blaze.

But hunter was a head of storm and blaze because storm and blaze where right behind hunter .

Thats when blaze and storm heard a splash coming from behind them . Then both blaze and storm stopped swimming and turned around to have a look to what done the splash . Has they where looking around them they both saw something in the waters and they both heard voices coming from where the splash came from . Then both storm and blaze started to swim really slow towards where they heard the splashes .

Back on the yart boat ryou , bakura told tyson to try and grab the ring when bakura and ryou though the ring in to water .

Has tyson was trying to swim to the ring he could not reach it .

Then has tai , summer , crystal , skyler and scarlett all looked into the ocean again but their eyes they all saw two monsters slowy swimming towards tyson . Then tai just shouted out to very one

" ATEM , YAMI , RYOU , BAKURA , DAD , FATHER PLEASE SOMEONE JUMP IN AND SAVE TYSON MY BROTHER .BECAUSE THEIR IS SOMETHING COMING TOWARDS US PLASE HELP HIM " and tai was crying for his brother .

Then bakura , ryou , joey , seto , atem and yami all looked into the ocean .

And they all saw two weird looking creatures slowy swimming towards tyson . But it was atem and yami who had jumped in to the ocean . Atem swam to tyson and yami swam over to the boat ring and then yami swam over towards his brother and tyson . But all the others on the boat where all getting worried over atem , yami and tyson .

* * *

Atem was keeping tysons head up so tysons head was out of the water and he could breath .

Yami was swimming towards tyson and his brother atem .

But when he got to his brother and tyson he could see two big sea creatures coming towards them .

Back with storm and blaze who where both swimming much closer towards them who where still in the ocean . Then when they got to where the splash was both storm and blaze where now both swimming around them . Because both of the sea creatures where wondering what they where that is when storm said

" blaze "

" yes bro "

" what do do you think they are "

" don't know but ... one of them is hurt "

" i agree bro "

" so let us help them "

" yes bro ok "

But atem , yami , tyson and all the others who where on the boat only could here growls and splashes . And then both sea creatures where gone out of their eye sight. But after five seconds of swimming they both came back and then started to help the humans who where in the water back to their boat . But the humans wo where still in the water where all scared because they did not know what these creatures wanted .

Has both storm and blaze helped the humans to their boat . Has storm and blaze was near to the humans boat where all the there family and friends where on . Joey and all the others where looking on and where all wondering what the creatures where up to .

Then both storm and blaze stopped and then storm turned to where the fishing boat was . Then storm heard his friends cry out in pain then he turned to his brother blaze and then said to him

" lets leave now because we need to get back to the others " and then storm left and blaze followed his brother storm .

Yami , atem and tyson was now getting on to the yart boat and all the others where helping them up .

Once they where on the boat atem said

" yami , tyson "

" yes " said both yami and tyson together

" are you two ok "

" yes bro we are ... aren't we tyson "

" y...y...yes that was scary " and then very one answered him and all said

" yes tyson "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Holiday time pt 4

**a/note ...In this chapter i am having atem , yami and the whole gang go on holiday and it will be the first hoilday the children will go on and in the this chapter as well. Atem and yami have a big surprise what will happen in this chapter so please in enjoy ...**

 **preveiw ...** But atem , yami , tyson and all the others who where on the boat only could here growls and splashes . And then both sea creatures where gone out of their eye sight. But after five seconds of swimming they both came back and then started to help the humans who where in the water back to their boat . But the humans wo where still in the water where all scared because they did not know what these creatures wanted .

Has both storm and blaze helped the humans to their boat . Has storm and blaze was near to the humans boat where all the there family and friends where on . Joey and all the others where looking on and where all wondering what the creatures where up to .

Then both storm and blaze stopped and then storm turned to where the fishing boat was . Then storm heard his friends cry out in pain then he turned to his brother blaze and then said to him

" lets leave now because we need to get back to the others " and then storm left and blaze followed his brother storm .

Yami , atem and tyson was now getting on to the yart boat and all the others where helping them up .

Once they where on the boat atem said

" yami , tyson "

" yes " said both yami and tyson together

" are you two ok "

" yes bro we are ... aren't we tyson "

" y...y...yes that was scary " and then very one answered him and all said

" yes tyson "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

 **Continued**

Both storm and blaze rushed towards the other boat which was the fishing boat . Because they both heard there friends calling them and now both blaze and storm looked and where now pissed when they where coming towards the fishing boat really quick and really fast . Leaving the other boat with a family of what looked like humans to storm and blaze . But the humans on the yart boat which had yami , atem , tyson , summer , tai , crystal , skyler , scarlett , seto , jeoy , ryou and bakura. They where all made up that the sea creatures had left them alone .

When yami , atem and tyson where all back on the yart .

Joey , seto ,ryou , bakura , yami , atem and all their children all heard growls and screams . So they all looked out to where the fishing boat was . Has they where looking towards the fishing boat they all saw three adult sea creatures . And they saw the fishing boat on fire and plus it was sinking into the ocean . Then they seen the fishing men jump into the ocean and next thing the fishing men where all getting eating by the sea creatures .

Then yami thought of something ad then he looked to all the others and atem said to him

" are you ok yami "

" yes i am ... but i think the two sea creatures what came up to us ... was and maybe they where juvenile sea creatures what do you guys think "

Then when yami said that very one was looking at each other then back to yami then atem said

" yes yami i think they where "

" but how they where fucking huge to be juvenile sea creatures " said bakura

" yes they where but ... they where not your normal juvenile sea creatures guys " said seto

" what " said joey in surprise

" but how " said ryou

" i dont know but they seemed to be a lot diffant " said seto

" what are you all on about " said all the children together

" oh its nothing kids " said atem then yami said i a really low whisper

" could it be our children and oh god yugi we miss you bad "

" what was that yami " said atem

" oh its nothing atem " said yami

" oh ok yami " said atem then very one went back to looking at the burning fishing boat .

* * *

Back in the ocean storm and blaze attacked the fishing boat because they both saw their friends cole and malakai on board . And also they saw hunter trying to get them both back . So storm and blaze joined hunter and the three of them began to attack the boat . But they where still babies so hunter decided to swim a bit away from storm and blaze . So he could call out to his parents , storm and blaze knew they where all going to get in to trouble for this with their parents .

Back on the yart boat seto , joey , ryou , bakura , yami ,atem and all of the children only heard more growls and squeezes coming from the fishing boat .

But not far away yugi , malik and marik all heard their children and they all rushed to the cry's .

Hunter was still calling out but stormand blaze had enough so they began to call out to help hunter .

When yugi , amrik and malik all got to the fishing boat they only seen hunter , storm and blaze in the ocean . So malik looked at them and then said

" hunter where are your brothers "

But hunter put his head down to his dad and cried in his chest because he could not say it . So both storm and blaze had to help hunter and they both said

" sorry malik , marik but they on board of that fishing boat " while pointing their fingers at it .

* * *

Then yugi , malik and marik all came up and out of the water and attacked the fishing boat from above .

And storm , blaze and hunter attacked from under the boat. Marik and malik got back cole and malakai from the boat and yugi set fire to the fishing boat . While the fishing men where all jumping in to the ocean then they all relised it was a big mistake to jump into the water . Because they where all getting eaten one by one by the adult and juvenile sea creatures .

Once they all ate up all of the fishing men humans they where all full .

But now storm , blaze , cole . hunter and malakai where now looking at their parents with worried faces and their face.

They where all thinking at the same time

' we are in deep shitting trouble '

But their parents did look angry and pissed of and all of them said together

" we where all worried sick ...have you all have something to say "

So blaze and all the others looked up to their parents and they all said together

" we are all sorry please forgive us "

" ok we forgive you ... but do not do it again " said yugi , malik and marik together

" we will not do it again we promise " said storm , blaze and the others together and then they all left to go back home


	16. School begins

chapter sixteen

It had been a whole month since their holiday and the kids could not stop talking about their holiday . And now tai , tyson , crystal , skyler , scarlett and summer had school to start . Now it was a sunday night and they had to start the new term of school . Because they had to start year five . Ryou and bakura told their children to get a shower but they had to go one by one . scarlet got her shower first and once she was out it was crystals turn to go and get one . Once both scarlet and crystal got dry and dressed and they both went to bed .

Joey and seto had their own problems to deal with and tai , tyson and summer was making joey and seto run around after them . It was only skyler who had a bath first and once she got out of her bath she got dry then she dressed her self for bed and skyler went to bed . Seto got summer under control and made her take a bath . Once she was dry she got dressed for bed as well and went to bed with seto reading a story to her . Joey on the other hand made both boys have a bath between them. And once they where both dry and clean joey made them get dressed for bed and they both just went to bed as well .

The two girls both slept in one bedroom and the two boys slept in another bedroom .

Joey and seto had one last drink and after they both had their drinks .

They also went to their own bedroom and went to sleep because to both of them it had been a really long day .

* * *

The next morning ryou and bakura got up together and ryou went downstairs to make breakfast . While bakura went to wake up scarlet and crystal to begin there new term of school . Now ryou , bakura , scarleeet and crystal where all down stairs having breakfast . Scarlet and crystal both had cornflakes while both ryou and bakura had egg on toat and a nice cup of tea . Once they all had finished their breakfast they went to get dressed . So when they where all dressed it was ryou who took the girls to school .

same goes for joey and seto but seto got tai and tyson up and joey got up summer and skyler . Then seto made their breakfasts and gave skyler , summer , tai and tyson some branflakes and then made beans on toast and two nice cups of coffee for joey and himself . And once they finished they all got ready for the day . Then joey took skyler , summer , tai and tyson to their school for their new term as well . So has joey was walking to the school with tai , tyson , summer and skyler . They had met up with ryou , scarlet and crystal and all of them all walked to school together .

Now joey , ryou and their children where now at the school and tai , tyson , skyler , summer scarlet and crystal all shouted

" BYE DAD "

" bye kids have a good day " said and joey together and after the kids went into school they both walked back home . So now that the school term had started for the six of them . Tai , tyson , crystal , scarlet , skyler and summer all ran into class. And they all waited for their teacher to start the lessons .

After two hours of waiting tai , tyson , scarlet , skyer , crystal and summers teacher came into the classroom and said

" good morning class and you all cane call me mr. chambers or sir "

" good morning mr. chambers sir " said all the children in the classroom and the teacher called out their names one by one then he started the lessons.

So tai and all the other children where doing loads of work and they studied untill break which was at eleven oclock to eleven fifteen . Then they all returned to class and done some more studying with their teacher again . Then they all had lunch at twelve and once they all had their lunch . They all played in the play ground and waited untill one oclock and then the bell went of and rang to sat that lunch was over . And to get back to class . Once school was over for tai and his friends and silbings they all left the classroom and left the school building with their parents .

The parents who went to cellect the children where seto and bakura who had waited for their kids to come out of school . seto and bakura had both come to school gates at three oclock and noe they could see their children running up to them . Once the children got to seto and bakura they all went home . Seto and bakura looked at each other then back to the kids and said together

" how was your first day in school "

Tyson and all the others just looked at their fathers and then very one said together

" it was good today and we have a teacher named mr. chambers ... and at break and lunch we made new friends and talked about stuff as well "

" good you all have made new friends " said bakura and seto together and then they all walked home in silence .

 **a/note here sorry if this chapter is a bit short**


	17. Yugi tells the truth

**preview...** The parents who went to cellect the children where seto and bakura who had waited for their kids to come out of school . seto and bakura had both come to school gates at three oclock and noe they could see their children running up to them . Once the children got to seto and bakura they all went home . Seto and bakura looked at each other then back to the kids and said together

" how was your first day in school "

Tyson and all the others just looked at their fathers and then very one said together

" it was good today and we have a teacher named mr. chambers ... and at break and lunch we made new friends and talked about stuff as well "

" good you all have made new friends " said bakura and seto together and then they all walked home in silence .

* * *

Chapter seventeen

Back in the deep ocean just of the romania waters .Yugi , malikand marik where still upset with their own children knowing they forgave them . Blaze , storm , malakai , cole and hunter where still sulking while swimming behind their parents .

Blaze and storm where thinking about the small boat with the strange looking family on board . Because it was bothering them and they wanted to know why two of them looked like them a bit . That's when they went up to their dad but before they could talk and ask questions both blaze and storm heard whispers coming from their dads who where talking betweeen them . So they both where ear dropping on them with malakai , hunter and cole who was behind storm and blaze .

Yugi , mailk and marik where whispering to each other about stuff and did not know that blaze , storm and the rest where behind them . And it was only storm and blaze who was ears dropping while malakai , cole and hunter was swimming behind storm and blaze . Then malik said

" those humans "

" hey i know malik ... but i think that your upsetting yugi here " said marik

Yugi was looking down and malik said " huh i am so sorry i forgot thet you mated with some humans "

" not so loud and its ok malik " said yugi

" yugi " said marik

" yes marik " said yugi

" do your children know " said marik

Yugi looked to marik and then to malik and then said " no they don't know "

Then yugi , malik and marik kept on swimming with there children swimming behind them .

* * *

Storm , blaze , malakai , cole and hunter could not believe what they had just heard from their parents . Storm and blaze was shocked than anything but malakai , cole and hunter where feeling sad and they left sorry for storm and blaze . Then malakai , cole and hunter looked at each other and then they all looked to storm and blaze . And it was hunter who went upto blaze and storm and hunter said

" hmmm storm , blaze "

" yes hunter " said both storm and blaze at the same time has each other

" are you two ok " said hunter

" i think so " said storm and blaze together

" i think you two should get the truth " said malakai

" yes you two really should go up to your dad and get the truth from him " said cole

Blaze and storm looked at their friends and then looked at each other and back again .

Then storm said " yes we will do "

" yes because i really want to know who our father is " said blaze

Then both storm and blaze nodded to their friends and went swimming up to their dad .

When both storm and blaze came up to their dad blaze said " dad "

Yugi stopped and looked down at blaze and said " yes "

" dad me and storm have questions and we need answers dad "

then yugi looked at both of his sons and then he looked at malik and marik and yugi said

" malik , marik get your kids and leave us and go home "

" ok yugi lets go home kids " said both malik and marik together

When malik , marik and their own children left yugi and his two sons to go home . Only yugi , storm and blaze where the only ones in the middle of the ocean . Yugi looked down to his two sons and then said " what is the question "

" yes dad we would like to know the truth " said blaze

" yes dad we both would like to know who is our father ... please tell us " said storm

" ok kids you have the right to know ... huh i met your father on land and they are humans "

Both storm and blaze where more shocked now and yugi looked away in shame .

So storm went up to him and then said " so your saying that we have two fathers "

" yes you both have "

" how could you keep this from us dad I HATE YOU " said blaze

" blaze its not dads fault he was trying to protect us ... but i do hate that you lied to us dad "

" i know storm , blaze but i am sorry for not mentioning it sorry kids do you forgive me "

" we are sorry dad but we are both going to find our fathers " and then both blaze and storm left their dad to go and find their fathers .

* * *

When both of his sons left him yugi stayed there and said " they hate me now " and after staying there for an hour he started to panic and then he went to find his two sons . Because he was so scared for his two sons and they did not know the ocean yet . Because how young they still where .

After eight hours of none stop swimming though the ocean . Yugi was still searching for his two sons .

But yugi had to stop and rest for the night and start again in the morning .


	18. The storm

**preview...** When both of his sons left him yugi stayed there and said " they hate me now " and after staying there for an hour he started to panic and then he went to find his two sons . Because he was so scared for his two sons and they did not know the ocean yet . Because how young they still where .

After eight hours of none stop swimming though the ocean . Yugi was still searching for his two sons .

But yugi had to stop and rest for the night and start again in the morning .

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Storm and blaze was in the middle of no where and they did not know where they where both going right now . Storm was hurt that his dad lied to him but blaze was very angry with his dad for lying . And with the two of them being hurt and angry with their dad . They both never saw the ocean turn in to a storm of waves . Because they where still both hurt and too angry to notice the waves getting quite big . So now both storm and blaze where stuck in a big huge storm in the middle of nowhere .

So the only way to try and get out of the storm was keep on swimming and try to hide somewhere . But they both could not see anywhere to hide from the storm . So both storm and blaze where now holding each other and they where swimming in the full storm of waves . Then blaze and his brother where now thinking to them self's and then together thought

' oh no ... what have we both done and dad is worrying over us ... and what if he is out searching for us as well . but we can't go back because of this bad storm what we are in ... hope we get in somewhere which is save '

Has they swam in the sea's storm they both kept on to each other and kept on praying for the sea's stormy waves to end .

* * *

Back to yugi who was hiding in a cave and sleeping . Yugi woke up to look out and he noticed the waves which was quite big in the ocean waters. Then yugi was now getting really worried over his children . But he couldn't to anything right now abd he had to wait it out . And yugi thought to himself

' oh no my babies are out there and it is a really rough storm . i hope they will be alright and are somewhere safe ... hang on boys dad will get you as soon has this storm calms down ... don't worry boys dad is going to find you both please be safe ' and then fell a back to sleep .

 **A/NOTE ... I AM SORRY FOR THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SHORT ... BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YUGI'S CHILDREN FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	19. After the storm

**preview...** Back to yugi who was hiding in a cave and sleeping . Yugi woke up to look out and he noticed the waves which was quite big in the ocean waters. Then yugi was now getting really worried over his children . But he couldn't to anything right now abd he had to wait it out . And yugi thought to himself

' oh no my babies are out there and it is a really rough storm . i hope they will be alright and are somewhere safe ... hang on boys dad will get you as soon has this storm calms down ... don't worry boys dad is going to find you both please be safe ' and then fell a back to sleep .

* * *

Chapter nineteen

The next day after the big rough storm , blaze and his bother had both ended up inside a cave . Near to a beach but they where both too tired and so exhausted . From all of their swimming in the rough storm from last night . That the only thing they could do right now was go to sleep and thats what they both did .

Back in the deep ocean in the middle of no where yugi had gotten up from his sleep . Once he was up he never had time to hunt for food because he was worried over his two sons . Then he went back to searching for his two sons . Has yugi kept on looking everywhere and kept on shouting " STORM , BLAZE "

But yugi couldn't hear them at all then yugi thought to himself

' what if my babies where attacked or even much more worse , i am a bad parent , my two sons must hate me ... no i can't thing like that ' then yugi said

" i will find my two sons no matter what ... even if it takes me forever to search for them " So yugi continued his searching for his two son's .

But after three long hours of searching the whole ocean . Yugi had another thought and he said to himself once again

" i have searched the of the ocean and they are not anywhere here that just means ... OH NO I AM COMING MY BABIES DADS IS ON HIS WAY " and yugi swam has fast has he could back to land , where he met his two mates and hoped that they where there .

* * *

Back in the cave where the two sleeping mer-dragons was . Has they where now both waking up from there sleep once they where fully awake . Both storm and blaze was now having a look around to see where they had landed , and all they could see was that they both where inside a cave .

Then storm turned towards his brother and moved a bit closer but only looking him up and down to make sure he was ok .

Then blaze looked at his brother and done the same thing to storm also to make he was ok as well .

Has they where both ok , blaze and storm was quite hungry right now . So blaze and his brother storm went hunting to try and catch some fish . But they only caught a fish each and came back with only two fish for the night and both thought ' better luck next time '

 **( a/note... hi sorry for another short chapter because has i was writing the chapter i got tounge tide with it and had to rewrite only this chapter .**

 **so i will get another done asap...)**

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

 **storm ... wow so where are we**

 **loverofhell ... you will see in the next chapter**

 **blaze ... come on tell us**

 **loverofhell ... no you will know in the next chapter like your brother**

 **yugi... so you making me worry over my kids**

 **loeverofhell ... yes but dont worry to much yugi ...now yugi please end it for me ok**

 **yugi ... ok mam and hope you enjoyed it and goodnight .. so please review**


	20. The school trip part 1

**preview...** Back in the cave where the two sleeping mer-dragons was . Has they where now both waking up from there sleep once they where fully awake . Both storm and blaze was now having a look around to see where they had landed , and all they could see was that they both where inside a cave .

Then storm turned towards his brother and moved a bit closer but only looking him up and down to make sure he was ok .

Then blaze looked at his brother and done the same thing to storm also to make he was ok as well .

Has they where both ok , blaze and storm was quite hungry right now . So blaze and his brother storm went hunting to try and catch some fish . But they only caught a fish each and came back with only two fish for the night and both thought ' better luck next time '

* * *

Chapter twenty

The second after the storm crystal and scarlet where getting ready for school . Because they where excited and they couldn't wit for school because they where both going on a school trip . While downstairs ryou and bakura where both waiting for their children to come down . Once scarlet and crystal where ready for school they both came down the stairs and then both said " Father "

" yes girls " said bakura

" can you take us to school " said both scarlet and crystal together

But bakura looked at ryou and then ryou laughed a bit and said " oh go on kura ...take the girls to school "

" oh alright ...come on girls " said bakura

" YEA " shouted the girls and then they both jumped and ran out of the house with their father .

The same going on in seto and joeys house . Has tai , tyson , summer and skyler all got ready for school they where all excited for the school trip as well . So once they all came downstairs seto their father said " i am going to take you four to school today "

" emmm set " said joey

" yes pup " said seto while looking at his four children

" are you sure about this " said joey

" of course pup ... i am their father " said seto

" well of couse you are set it just that you might be busy " said joey

" well its my day of pup " said seto

" oh ok then ... come on kids your father is taking ya to school " said joey

Then seto took his children out of the house and to school .

* * *

Bakura and seto got to the school gate at the same time . Thats when scarlet and crystal both kissed their father on the cheek and then both ran in to the school . But seto's children just ran in to school and then seto just mumbled to himself . Then they both left the school getes to go home . Has both seto and bakura where walking back home bakura said " so...seto how is life and have you paid the school for the school trip today "

" Bakura first of life is good and NO your NOT getting INFO ... second for your info yes i have paid the school for the trip "

" ok seto and i don't want the info on your love life ... i just asked how was life and the school trip "

" oh ...sorry "

" ok ... whatever " then they both walked home in silence .

* * *

While back in the school skyler , summer , crystal , scarlet tyson and tai where all waiting for the teacher to come into class . Then the teacher who was called mr. chambers walked into class and said " good morning class "

" good morning mr. chambers " said the whole class at the same time .

" today we will all be going to on a school trip ... to the beach "

" YEA" shouted the whole class

"QUITE " shout the teacher and then the whole classroom went very silenced and the teacher continued by saying " now go and put your coats back on because the school but is waiting outside ... and remember their was a huge storm two nights ago and i want everyone to be careful on this trip also ... plus there is going to be a test on this trip as well "

" just great a test " said tai

" ah man ... a test " said tyson

" but it will be great to get to know whats been at the beach after storms ... imageion whats been left behind on the beach guys " said both scarlet and crystal

" can't wait to see whats left " said summer

Has the whole class got their coats back on and then went walking out towards the exit of the school . Once they all came to the doors they all ran for the school bus. Then once they all got to the school bus the teacher said " you can go on the bus " and everyone went on the bus .

Then has everyone was on the bus the teacher done a check by calling every ones name .

Then once the whole class said their names the teacher said " you can go now " to the driver .

Then the driver tarted the bus and then drove of and left for the school trip .


	21. The school trip part 2

**preview...** Has the whole class got their coats back on and then went walking out towards the exit of the school . Once they all came to the doors they all ran for the school bus. Then once they all got to the school bus the teacher said " you can go on the bus " and everyone went on the bus .

Then has everyone was on the bus the teacher done a check by calling every ones name .

Then once the whole class said their names the teacher said " you can go now " to the driver .

Then the driver tarted the bus and then drove of and left for the school trip .

* * *

Chapter twenty one

Now that the school bus was on the way to the beach very one was excited . Crystal , scarlet , summer , skyler , tai , tyson and all the other kids in their class could not wait to see what was on the beach . So after three hours on the school bus , they came to a stop and then the whole class looked out and saw the beach .

The teacher got up from his seat and turned to the children who where in their seats and then said

" ok class you can follow me of the bus ... now lets go "

" ok mr chambers " the whole class said at the same time and then followed their teacher . Once they where of the bus all the class of children where now all chatting away and the teacher had a tack mark coming because of the noise and then shouted out " QUITE AND SHUT UP " Then all the children had quite down and listened to mr chambers their teacher .

" thanks class... now i would like you all to go down to the beach and collect seashells and then write down on what you see down there ok ... now go and enjoy the beach ok "

" YEA ALRIGHT AND THANK YOU SIR " the whole class shouted out while going to the beach and some where running to the beach as well . Once the children where on the beach they all went in to groups and went to see what the sea left on the beach . All the school children saw all kinds of things and they wrote down all the stuff what they where looking at .

* * *

Back in the sea yugi saw land fifteen meters away and then he started to search the waters to look for his children . But he still could see them and now he was really worried for his children . So yugi called his children with a few roars and calls of their names and listened to see if he got any calls back .

But blaze and storm where in a cave and blaze looked out towards the sea . Because he could here something calling out . So blaze went to his brother and nuged him and storm said" yes blaze "

" listen bro... but can you here something calling out "

"Yes blaze i can and its our dad because we havent met our fathers... so make a call back to make sure dad that dad knows we are ok and safe ... will you "

" oh right ... ok storm will do " and blaze made a call back .

Yugi was still listening and then he heard a call back and he knew it was his babies . So yugi went to where the calls where coming from . After twenty mintues he was outside of a cave and he knew that his babies where inside the cave . So yugi swam into the cave and has he now took his head out of the water . He seen his children on some rocks with some fish . Yugi was made up to see them and then he bend his head down so he could nuzzle them both .

Has they seen their dad they where a bit happy to see him . Blaze and storm got a nuzzle from their dad and so blaze and storm nuzzled their dad back . When all three stopped there greetings both storm and blaze said

" dad we are sorry so so sorry for getting angry at you ... we just wanted to know our fathers thats all and we are both sorry for running away like we did ... will you ever forgive us " together . Yugi looked down at them for a second and then he said

" i'm the onr who should be sorry becuse i should of told you when you where five ... and i should of let xou see your fathers but ... i was just scared that they will not remember me of if they had someone else for partners ... and yes i do forgive you "

"Thanks dad " blaze and storm said together

"Come on lets go the beach to see if their there kids "

"Ok dad " said storm

" alright dad " said blaze

So now of they all went out of the cave and went for a swim to the shore line. But all three all had to stop tem meters away from the shore line so no one could see them .


End file.
